


Inappropriate Baked Goods

by tptigger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea <strike>watches over</strike> keeps Oliver company while he's injured after <i>Year's End</i>, and finds an interesting way to break their mother's sugar ban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> Much thanks to Agnes_Bean for the beta!

Oliver has been out of the hospital for two days and his ribs are still too sore for him to move farther than from the bed to the couch. Worse, his mom and Thea have set up some kind of rotating watch so that he's never alone. Walter seems to be participating as well, but somehow Oliver doesn't think that any of this was his idea.

Largely that's because it seems like every time that Walter is there he sits with Oliver and works on his laptop, which Oliver prefers to the stilted conversation he has to try to make with his mother and sister. With Walter there, if he nods off on the couch, he wakes up in more or less the same position. If he falls asleep on Mom's watch, he wakes up with his head in her lap. Oliver is afraid to sleep in Thea's presence. He has a feeling that if he did, he would wake up with Sharpie on his face. And judging from what he'd caught her (almost) doing at the Christmas party, he doesn't think it would be a cute unicorn like that time when she was twelve.

He is therefore perplexed to wake up with his head in Thea's lap as she grins down at him.

"What'd you do with the canary?" he asks lightly.

"I don't know what you mean," Thea says.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. "You look like you got away with something. Did you draw on my face again?"

"Nope," Thea says. "I stopped by this little bakery I know in Orchid Bay. The cookies are to die for. Just don't tell Mom, 'cause sugar free."

She reaches over him to grab a white box on the coffee table and Oliver slowly, painfully, sits up.

Thea settles next to him on the couch and offers him the box.

Oliver looks at the cookies inside and bursts out laughing. "You got those in Orchid Bay?" Someone's selling that stuff close to City Hall?

"Yes."

"And they didn't card you?"

Thea tilts her head, watching him through her lashes.

She's too young to be thinking about that. Too young to be doing what he saw her doing at the Christmas party. "You couldn't have gotten me a cupcake shaped like a breast instead?"

"What's the matter? Afraid eating a cookie shaped like a dick will make you gay? Are you homophobic, big brother?"

"Nothing wrong with being gay," Oliver replies, absently. His brain is still stuck on the fact that his _baby sister_ bought _penis shaped_ cookies. "Mostly I'm afraid you're going to take a picture to put on that bird thing on the internet and then Mom will see it and have a heart attack." And Tommy will never let him live it down, and Laurel will...

"Twitter," Thea says.

The name of that thing is hardly worth worrying about, with everything else going on. "That."

Thea puts her phone on the coffee table. "I'll be good."

Oliver takes a cookie, looking at it, then at Thea. "This is revenge for running Shane out of here last week, isn't it?"

Thea frowns at him. "Why did you do that anyway?"

That scum bag was taking advantage of his baby sister. "I'm your big brother, it's my job to give your boyfriends a hard time."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Oliver raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't."

"Hey, if you didn't want to talk about sex, why did you bring me penis cookies?" Oliver takes a bite and his eyebrows shoot up. Thea's right, these are really good cookies, but why can't they be shaped like kittens or something?

"See, told you they were to die for."

Thea has no concept of what's worth dying for. And he hopes that never changes. "They're good."

Thea beams at him.

He should leave it at that. He should. "So, Shane?"

"Why are you harping on this?" Thea asks.

"You were getting naked with the guy, who apparently you're not dating. You say you want me to get to know the person you are now. Help me out here."

"Can't we talk about something else?"

Oliver pointedly takes another bit of his cookie.

"It's not like you never had your share of one night stands."

Helena. Which still hurts a bit. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Then why doesn't she? And if she isn't trying to push that she's all grown up now (she's seventeen she's... going to be voting for city council in the next election, yikes), then why the cookies?

And why is she ducking her head like that? Hair falls in her face, and Oliver reaches up to brush it out of her eyes. "I just hope you're being careful."

"I'm on the pill. We had condoms. Can we drop this now?"

Oliver nods, taking another bit of his cookie in a play for more time. He wants to understand her. Thea's right: they both need to know the people they are now, not the ones they were before he was shipwrecked. The problem is that the Thea of now seems to have her foot all the way to the floor on the path to self destruction and that scares him. He just got her back; he doesn't want to lose her. He shifts a little, placing an arm invitingly on the back of the couch. He needs to know how Thea got behind the wheel before he can help her take her foot off the gas.

"So what _do_ you want to talk about?" he asks.

Thea frowns, not sure what to say, but she shifts, leaning against his arm on the back of the couch and then scooting close to his side (thankfully being mindful of his ribs). She shrugs. "Tell me about the club."

So he does.


End file.
